Perfect Strangers Part II
by celestial princess
Summary: The sequel to Perfect Strangers... Need I say more?
1. Prolouge

This story is dedicated to InsaneTrekkie for telling me to write a sequel. I have never been showered with so much praise in a single review and I have to say I'm truly flattered. Thank you so much! *huggles InsaneTrekkie*

  


A/N: I still haven't seen till the end of show or the OAV's, so please bear with me if I screw any facts up. I try to get things right, honest!

  


Chichiri's heart felt heavy as he returned to the palace with Hotohori's body. He felt fortunate to have Ji-na. Now that all the seishi were dropping like flies, it was hard to tell who would survive even the next breath of air.

  


_Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko,_ Chichiri mentally ticked off all the seishi who died. _And now Hotohori no da._

  


He entered the throne room where Houki and Ji-na were sitting. As he placed Hotohori's body gently on the floor, Ji-na and Houki came running towards it, looks of shock on their faces.

  


Houki immediately couched down and began sobbing over Hotohori's body. Tears came to Ji-na's eyes, but she didn't move any closer. Chichiri moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ji-na buried her head in his chest and began sobbing like a baby. Chichiri began to cry, too. His friend was gone; he died so young. Now it was rumored Houki was with child and the child would grow up never knowing its father. It was going to be very sad in the palace from now on.

  


Right then, feeling Ji-na's sobs shake both their bodies, Chichiri vowed to himself that he would do anything to make her happy.


	2. The Story Begins Again

_Three years later..._

Ji-na looked in her handheld mirror as she applied lip color to her lips. She rubbed her lips together and then reached for some eye makeup.

"Let me do that," her maid, who was standing beside her, offered.

"No, thank you," Ji-na said. "I'm fine, really. I can do this by myself."

The maid sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ji-na-sama, you know that most noble ladies have someone to do their make up for them."

"Fine, fine," Ji-na obeyed and closed her eyes, rolling them in frustration under their lids while her maid carefully put on the eye makeup.

"Hey, Ji-na," Hikou said, gliding into the room. "I was told to tell you that all your stuff is packed up and ready to go to Konan. The only thing we need left is you."

"YIPPIE!" Ji-na cried, jumping up and frightening the maid. She ran through Hikou and out the door.

"Ji-na-sama, wait!" the maid cried. "I haven't finished putting on your makeup!"

"I don't care!" Ji-na called back excitedly. "I'm going to see Chichiri!"

Ji-na ran all the way out the door, through the front doors of the palace, and hopped into the carriage that was to take her to the dock where her boat was.

"Ji-na!" she heard a stern voice cry. "What in the world are you doing?"

_Uh-oh,_ Ji-na thought. She turned around and faced her mother, who was wearing a very stern expression on her face.

Ji-na looked nothing like her mother. While Ji-na was slender and shapely, her mother was short and not as shapely. Her mother had turquoise hair and liked to put it up in a bun decorated with a colorful headdress. Ji-na's black hair was usually plain and down, occasionally dressed up with the hairpin Chichiri gave Kouran or a comb.

"I was just waiting to depart for the docks," Ji-na said innocently.

The sternness in her mother's face faded. "Without even saying goodbye to your mother?"

Ji-na got out of the carriage and gave her mother a hug. "Goodbye, Mother. When Father gets out of his meeting, tell him I say goodbye."

Ji-na's mother nodded. "Have a safe journey, Ji-na."

"I will," Ji-na said as she stepped back into the carriage. "Goodbye again."

The carriage left with two ghosts, floating behind, unnoticed.

~*~

Chichiri paced around his room nervously. He had slowly been counting down the days till Ji-na's arrival. He hadn't seen her in about a year, and wondered how she had changed. Did she still love him? Had she found someone else? Was she betrothed to some rich man who lived far away?

There was a knock at his door. He ran to it, hoping Ji-na was on the other side. When he opened the door, however, he found himself staring into the face a servant.

"What is it no da?" he asked excitedly.

"A carriage is approaching the main gates. Her majesty, Houki, asked for your presence in welcoming the visitor in the throne room."

Chichiri ran out of his room as fast as he could.

When he reached the throne room he heard a babble of voices that sounded like Ji-na being introduced to the ghosts of the seishi that had taken residence at the palace.

"So _you're_ Nuriko!" he heard Ji-na's voice say. "I've heard so much about you from everyone."

Chichiri's heart skipped a beat when he heard Ji-na's voice. He had always hoped for this moment since the day she parted, and now it was finally happening.

"Ji-na no da!" he called.

"Chichiri!" she called back.

It was as like a dream. Ji-na ran to him so fast she almost knocked him over. He hugged her tightly as his good eye welled up with tears of joy.

After a few minutes of tight hugging and ribs that threatened to give way under all the squeezing, Ji-na and Chichiri pulled away.

"I'm so glad to have you back no da," Chichiri said after he had kissed the top of Ji-na's head. "I missed you a lot."

Ji-na looked up at Chichiri with tears in her eyes, smiling. When her eyes locked onto his the smile gave way to shock.

"Oh, Suzaku."

A/N: O.K., here goes my first chapter in my first sequel. (Though it's not my first, actually. Each chapter of _Draco's Story_ was originally its own story)

Special thanks to...

MRT: Well here's the next chapter!

Faith Patton: I'm so glad you liked the original story! I hope this one is just as good.

Anifuz: Yup! Yay for me!

TOaA: That's because it was just the prologue. 


	3. New Feelings

He wasn't wearing his mask.

_He's not wearing his mask!_ thought Ji-na. _My dear lord Suzaku, he's not wearing his mask!_

"Is something wrong no da?" Chichiri asked. He didn't want something to trouble Ji-na. He waited so long to see her and the last thing he wanted was to see her unhappy.

"You're not wearing your mask," Ji-na said.

A huge sigh escaped from Chichiri's lips. Nothing was wrong with her after all.

"Have you noticed anything else new no da?" he asked.

Ji-na stepped back from him and looked him over. He smiled as her mouth dropped in surprise when she saw that he was no longer wearing the clothes of a monk, but the clothes of a noble lord.

"Some time after you left to go home I decided to be a monk no longer no da. What's the point if I'm not really allowed to be with the girl I love?"

Tears welled up in Ji-na's eyes. She hugged Chichiri tight, feeling so much love for him bubble up inside her.

"I love you, Chichiri," she said.

"I love you, too no da," he responded.

A gagging sound came from somewhere over Chichiri's left shoulder. The two of them looked over and saw Hikou pretending to throw up.

"Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all. "But you guys are being pretty mushy. Seriously, can't the two of you get a room or something?"

Something flickered in Chichiri's eyes. Ji-na had no clue what it was. It was not a look she was used to seeing, but she dismissed it. The last time she saw him was a year ago and that was for only a few days. He had gone through a lot with Hikou coming back from the dead and controlling Tasuki and everything, so she could understand weird flickers.

"Aw, come on, Hikou," the ghost of Nuriko, who floated up to him, said. "They're so cute together!"

The ghosts of the other dead seishi and Kouran, who had been floating around the throne room, murmured in agreement.

"No, it's O.K. no da," Chichiri said, the weird look in his eyes again. "We'll get a room."

They left to much whooping and hollering from Hikou.

~*~

Chichiri lead Ji-na by the hand to his chambers. Now that he was no longer a monk he didn't have any restrictions with the opposite sex. He didn't want to have sex with her, but he wanted her in a way he never had before.

As he brought Ji-na into his bedroom he noticed how much she had grown. She had gone from a small girl of thirteen to a young woman of sixteen. She was beautiful three years ago when he last saw her for a considerable length of time, but now she was gorgeous. He could barely believe the girl-to-woman transformation she went through. He wanted her so much.

He sat down on his bed and beckoned Ji-na to sit down next to him. She did, obediently.

"I love you no da," he said.

"I love you, too," she responded.

Chichiri started nuzzling Ji-na's neck. He felt her tense up, but he kept going. He moved up to her face and started kissing her. She returned his kisses. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and ran it over the back of her teeth. She grabbed his head and held it in her hands. Chichiri started pulling Ji-na's robe down, but she moved his hands away. Chichiri tried to pull her robe down again, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't do that," she said. "I'm not ready for it yet."

"I'm sorry no da," Chichiri responded.

Ji-na nodded with a faraway look in her eyes, and looked down. She seemed to temporarily fold into herself, like a flower closing up. Chichiri grabbed her hand and held it tight. She didn't look up.

"I'm really sorry no da," he said. Ji-na just nodded again.

Chichiri lifted her face up and her eyes locked onto his. She looked at him for a second and jumped forward, hugging him tightly. Chichiri hugged her back.

"Do you forgive me no da?" he asked. He felt Ji-na nod her response. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Hey, Ji-na?"

"Yeah?"

A pause.

"Never mind. This isn't the right time for it no da."

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, but I'm having trouble writing. I know where I'm going, I just don't know how to get there. Thought now that I've passed one of my obstacles, I feel that new chapters are going to be coming out on a more regular basis. *crosses fingers*

Now for the thank yous!

MRT: It's coming pretty soon!

TOaA: Oh, I've had that skill for a while. I'm glad I updated, too.

chiri26: Yes they do! I'm glad you like this story so far! Also, thank you so much for you positive review on the original story!


	4. It Finally Happens

A/N: I just want to say that before you read this, the mood from the beginning of this chapter to the end of this chapter might change a lot. This is because I started writing this chapter near the end of ninth grade and now it's the end of tenth grade, so of course I have different ideas now than from when I started writing.

I also wanted to say that this story is probably not going to be as cute, innocent, and happy as the first story because I finished the first story about two and a half years ago and back then I was just a cuter, happier, more innocent person.

Also, this is my first completed fanfic chapter in more than a year, and it's one of my first chapters in a long time that's longer than two pages. I feel special.

So without further ado (God knows I've been keeping my readers waiting long enough)...

"GET UP!" Ji-na was awoken by Hikou screaming into her ear. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

"Why?" Ji-na whined, pulling her covers up over her head in an attempt to block out Hikou's voice.

"Because Chichiri has something important to tell his beloved."

Having just been woken up, Ji-na was rather groggy, so it took her a second longer than usual to precess what Hikou was saying.

"Unless he's dying I'm not going to him."

Normally Ji-na would have run out of her room to greet Chichiri in her nightclothes. She, however, wasn't a morning person and didn't like being woken up by other people.

"You have to go now!" Hikou insisted.

Ji-na burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Go away."

Instead of respecting her wishes, Hikou reached his transparent hand through Ji-na's covers and touched his fingers to her neck. Being a ghost his touch was icy cold. It made Ji-na shriek.

"Stop it!"

"I'll only stop if you get up," Hikou said teasingly.

Ji-na pretended to ignore Hikou as he kept placing his hands on her neck.

After about five minutes, Ji-na finally gave in and got up out of bed. The first thing she noticed was that it was completely dark outside.

"Hikou!" she shouted. "What time is it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hikou said calmly. "Early morning. I'm not quite sure of the exact time."

Mumbling and cursing under her breath, Ji-na grabbed her pillow and followed Hikou out to the garden.

In the garden, through sleepy eyes, Ji-na saw Chichiri sitting in lotus position with a small smile on his maskless face.

"Hello Ji-na no da," chichiri said, spotting her. "I'm glad you came outside."

Ji-na grumbled in return. "I didn't _come_ outside. I was _forced_ out of my bed by Hikou in the middle of the night."

"I sent him to ask you if you wanted to watch the sun rise with me no da."

"You made me get up out of bed for _that?_" Ji-na practically shouted, raised up her pillow and brought it down firmly on Chichiri's head.

"I thought it would be a romantic moment no da. Though since you're obviously not a morning person, I suggest you go back to bed." His tone was frank, but getting hit on the head with a pillow by the girl you love is not exactly a smile-worthy moment.

Without a word, Ji-na turned on her heel and stomped off to her chambers. When she reached her bed she got in it and was out in a few minutes.

"Well," said Hikou, turning to Chichiri, "I don't think that was one of your more successful plans."

"Oh, be quiet no da." Chichiri was still upset from being hit with Ji-na's pillow.

"Well you gotta ask her _sometime_, Juni-boy, otherwise she'll be back home before you know it."

"I know, I know, but I think asking her when she's mad enough to hit me with a pillow is kind of a stupid idea no da. I want to ask her when she had he full senses about her."

"When you ask her she's not gonna have her full senses about her, believe me."

"Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow no da."

"Yeah, O.K.," Hikou said, rubbing his transparent temples, giving Chichiri a skeptical look.

Several hours after the encounter with Chichiri early that morning, Ji-na arose from the dining room table, her lunch finished. When she left the dining room, her little cousin Boushin ran up to her and tugged at her skirts.

"Do you want to come outside with me?" Ji-na asked him. Boushin nodded. Ji-na gave him a kiss on the nose, picked him up, and the two of them went outside to the courtyard.

"Let's go to the pagoda!" Boushin said excitedly. He pointed to the pagoda by the pond. Ji-na looked at the direction he was pointing his chubby little finger in and shivered. Three years ago she had been in that pagoda during a flood. When she had stepped out of the pagoda, she got dragged under by the water. She would have drowned, but she was saved by Chichiri. Since then, she had been more than happy to avoid sitting in that pagoda.

"How about we go over there, Boushin?" Ji-na pointed to a sunny patch of the courtyard that was far away from the pagoda.

"But I want to go to the pagoda!" protested Boushin.

"Why?"

"My father's there."

Ji-na slowly looked up at the pagoda, and felt her insides replaced by a block of ice. Inside the pagoda was Hotohori, sitting and staring into space. He looked just the way Ji-na remembered him, except that he was transparent.

Ji-na opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to make a sound come out of it, but none did.

"Come on, Ji-na!" Boushin said. "Let's go over!" Boushin ran over to the pagoda while Ji-na followed behind holding Boushin's hand, as if hypnotized.

"Daddy!" Boushin cried as the two of them neared the pagoda where Hotohori sat. "Daddy!"

Slowly, Hotohori turned his gaze to where the sound was coming from and broke out into a smile.

"Boushin!" he cried out happily, doing the best he possible could to give Boushin a hug. Then he looked up at Ji-na. "Hello, Ji-na," he said calmly, though he was very happy. "It's great to see you again."

Ji-na was still trying to make her voice work. She moved her jaw up and down, seeing if that would produce a sound. Acknowledging the fact that her voice had abandoned her, Ji-na tried to put her thoughts into arm gestures, but, alas, Hotohori was unfamiliar with arm gesture-ese.

"What are you doing here?" Ji-na finally managed to choke out.

"The same thing all the other dead seishi are doing," Hotohori said, his words carefully chosen and spoken as sweetly as when he was alive. "Hanging around to look after the ones I love."

"That's sweet," Ji-na said, meaning it.

"And over there it looks like someone else is looking after the one he loves," Hotohori said, nodding at someone over Ji-na's shoulder.

Ji-na turned around to find where Hotohori was nodding and saw Chichiri. He was fidgeting. Ji-na was surprised, because Chichiri was not the type of person to move in a nervous fashion. As she approached him, she hoped nothing was wrong. When she approached Chichiri and asked him if everything was alright, he assured her it was.

"Can... can we just go to a more private place in the garden?" Chichiri asked.

Before Ji-na could reply, Chichiri had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away so quickly she had just enough time to call out, "Bye, Hohotohori!" before Chichiri brought her to a more secluded place, raising up a force field as soon as the two of them stopped walking.

"So no one can hear us," Chichiri said, responding to Ji-na's shocked expression. "This is also ghost-proof. I don't want any ghosts sneaking up behind us. What I have to say is very important."

Chichiri took both of Ji-na's hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ji-na," he said. He paused to take a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

A/N: As always, leave reviews. As any fanfic author knows, reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
